Create
by dark-side-nb
Summary: Sequel to Dark Side Notebook. Damian and Kairai's daughter falls in love with Kurama, but the fox doesn't know if it's such a good idea for them to be together...
1. Chapter 1

Sosaku shoved the raven bangs from her face, staring down at her English essay. She hated this class. If they wanted students to learn something, why not teach things the students DON'T know? Writing is easy for anyone that can hold a pen. Write what you think.  
THERE! HA! I've beaten the evil writer's block demons! she thought triumphantly. I shall write about the incompetence of high school teachers! She began scribbling a messy rough draft when a feeling hit her. That feeling. She HATED that feeling. She hated it with a burning purple passion. Whenever she had that feeling, something bad inevitably happened. Why? Well, it might have to do with the fact that her grandfather was the incarnation of dementia... Yeah, that's about right. Or it might be her insatiable appetite for adventure. And adventures begin- though some would hate to admit it- with a disaster that needs explaining. Something like the death of your mother and father. Sosaku's parents died long ago, when she was only nine years old. But as long as she was friends with Lord Koenma, she could visit them whenever she wanted. Plus, she had a step-father of sorts. Now that isn't a very good beginning to an adventure. She had solved that problem already.  
But she still had that feeling. She had stopped writing and was sitting up perfectly straight, listening attentively for any noise that wouldn't be normal in the silent classroom. Something unlike the familiar scratch of pen on paper, the occasional cough or sneeze of one of the freshmen, or the impatient shuffle of feet as students waited for the bell to ring. It was only a few minutes, anyway. Why shouldn't they be impatient? There were no sounds that seemed out of place. Everything was so average on this warm Friday evening just waiting to happen.  
But, as you will understand, things are not always as they seem.  
A loud crash resounded from down the hall and Sosaku was up in a fraction of a second, sprinting past the high schoolers that had run out of their rooms to check it out and the teachers scrambling to get control of them. The explosion had come from the front office. She didn't stop even for a second. When she got there, there was a remnant of smoke, and paper and debris was strewn about everywhere in a confused muddle.  
She smirked to herself, as was the custom of her adopted father. Finally, something to do instead of schoolwork. She closed her eyes briefly, searching for a trace of energy other than that of a human's. She found it almost instantly, making her eyes snap open in stark fear. Too close! She shifted quickly to the right, just dodging a fist aimed at her face. How rude. She moved again, dodging another punch, and ducked, then swept her leg across the ground. It came in contact with a pair of ankles, just as she had hoped. Whoever attacked her school, and her, must not be very strong OR smart if he couldn't hit her or dodge her. But it mattered not.  
She swept a finger through the air and the dust that clouded her vision seemed to merely be erased. There was a man in front of her on the ground, struggling to get back up. She shook her head in a condescending manner and leaned down, pinning the man to the ground by his shoulders. "Who are you?" she asked in a simple, cold voice. She swept her eyes over the man, taking in his appearance briefly. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, a stubbornly-set jawline, a slender yet muscular build, and was about six feet tall.  
He grinned up at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, he gave a shove and Sosaku was flung off of him and back a long way, almost into the wall. She stood there stunned for a moment, then recovered and held her arms up in a roughly defensive stance. She would see this man's ability then discover his weakness and exploit it. He threw rash punches left and right, punches she dodged with ease. Then out of nowhere a ribbon-like rope appeared in his hand and she suddenly found herself bound. She couldn't move very well, but she struggled as well as she could. The man grinned again, almost sadistically. When she screamed, he gagged her carefully. He slung her over his shoulder, in spite of her wriggling, and left the school. 

Hiei sat in a tree outside Kurama's apartment, grouchily awaiting the fox. Normally on a Friday he would be in Makai. But noooooo! He and the fox had to go pick up Sosaku from that hell humans refer to as "school." Sosaku was something of a nuisance to Hiei, but he promised to look after her. He had promised Kairai that. Kairai, Sosaku's mother, died... how long ago was it? Seven years ago? He didn't really remember. He would live for centuries yet, so time really wasn't a concern to him as it was to others. Mostly these idiot humans. Anyway... Yes, seven years ago, Kairai had died, leaving Sosaku with no living relative. Hiei had promised her, as she was dying, that he would watch over the little girl. He hadn't been able to look at Sosaku for a while, though, for he had loved Kairai. Yes, the Imiko loved her. He would never admit it of course, even if he had a gun to his head. Well... That might not be a proper expression... Since guns aren't really... Oh well. You get the picture, neh? He wouldn't admit it. EVER. But he watched Sosaku carefully. In watching Sosaku, he had also discovered something. The fox liked Sosaku a little more than he should. Hiei didn't like that. Was Hiei actually getting paternal? Ye gods, that's scary.  
Kurama finally pulled up in his little blue convertible BMW. -a good car for Kurama. (nod)- The fox jumped over the door, as the top was down, and headed for the front door, keys in hand. He unlocked the door and rushed inside.  
Hiei blinked. The fox was moving quickly today. Usually he noticed if Hiei was sitting in the tree near the window. Odd.  
Kurama was out again in half a minute, the dumb college uniform gone. He was graduating this year. But that's not important. The fox sprinted to Hiei's tree and shook the branch the Imiko was sitting in, causing him to fall on his adorable tushie. Hiei got back up fast, glaring. "The hell'd ya do that for!" he snarled.  
Kurama looked down at him, a concerned expression on his face. "Hiei, something horrible has happened!"  
Hiei's right eye twitched. "Hm?"  
"It's Sosaku. Someone has kidnapped her, Hiei!"  
The Imiko's eyes widened. "The school!"  
"Hai. Come on, we have to be there yesterday."  
Hiei nodded and took off, the fox running alongside him relatively easily. Cars would just be a nuisance in this situation. They were there in less than five minutes and met a half-burnt-down school house. Apparently the police and fire trucks and that whole ordeal hadn't arrived. Kurama looked around for any sign of life, but no students or teachers had witnessed the kidnapping. No one would even know till the morning. The fox looked over to Hiei, who was staring at a bit of black ribbon. Sosaku's ribbon. Her favorite ribbon, her most prized possession. The last thing she had of her mother's. She wouldn't just drop something like that. Hiei picked it up carefully and closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly as he pressed the satin ribbon to his heart. Kairai.  
Kurama stood and walked over to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei." he said quietly, startling the Imiko from his brief reverie. "Are you all right?"  
Hiei nodded and stuffed the ribbon in his pocket, looking away. He slowly lifted a hand and pulled his headband off, exposing the Jagan. It opened and looked everywhere, the pupil darting in all directions. After a moment, he put the headband back on and turned to Kurama. "She was kidnapped by a man, and they are en route to Kyoto on the bullet train." he said emotionlessly.  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Kyoto! It'll take forever to catch up! I hope this person is not intending to kill Sosaku..."  
Hiei shrugged. "If he was, he couldv'e done so easily before now. That's obvious." he said, a hint of sarcasm weaved intricately in his tone as he gestured to the debris of the school.  
Kurama sighed. "We better hurry then..." he muttered, turning to the street.  
Hiei looked up, thinking. "There's a portal that corresponds to Kyoto. We could just go through near here and find the one there. It'll probably take less time if we go through Makai and just massacre everything in the way."  
"It amazes me how lightly you say that word..."  
Hiei shrugged and walked off, the fox close behind.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Sosaku's eyes glared angrily from above the white strip of cloth that served as a gag. That man had shoved her into a SUITCASE. A SUITCASE! She was now being bounced around and, quite frankly, did NOT like it. As soon as she got out of here... She'd CRUSH that jerk. She got her wish swiftly, as she had been in here for several hours. She found herself being lifted, carried for a long time, and- after another fifteen minutes- set down. The man opened the suitcase and dumped Sosaku to the ground unceremoniously, greeted by a flurry of curses through the gag.  
Sosaku struggled to sit up, but before she could do anything else, the man picked her up and set her on a squishy leather chair. She looked up at him, her eyes deadly. He merely laughed and turned away. Sosaku sat up straight and saw that they were in a small apartment, and they were not alone. Another man sat curled up across the room- a den or living room, to be precise- in a chair identical to hers. The other man sat up and yawned, stretching languidly. Sosaku watched him. Golden eyes with slit-like pupils, orange hair with cream-colored streaks, tall and thin yet muscular. And... He had cat ears. And a cat tail! Oh, if she weren't in a possibly life-threatening situation, she would run over and scratch behind those adorable ears just to hear him purr! As if to respond to her thoughts, the man stood slowly and walked over to her, his movements liquid. He leaned down and smiled to her, rubbing his cheek lightly over her hair, causing her own cheeks to warm over.  
The man straightened. "My name is Edan. The man over there," he said as he gestured over his shoulder to the blonde man,"is Rhys." He bent down a little and whispered with a wink, "I'm nicer than he is, I promise." Sosaku's eyes widened a little as his orange-striped tail slipped around and pulled the gag from her mouth. She was silent for a moment, looking into Edan's beautiful golden eyes... She blinked, forcing herself to snap out of it. "Where am I?" she asked. She was surprised at how soft and timid her voice sounded.  
Edan smiled again. "You're in Kyoto. Don't worry, though; we don't want to hurt you. Well, I don't THINK we'll have to... But you do have to cooperate, okay?" he said gently. His voice washed over her like a wave of warm honey, smooth and comforting.  
Sosaku nodded. "B-But... I want to go home!"  
"You will soon. Don't worry." he said before turning and walking off into another room. As he walked away, Sosaku noticed his tail protruding from his spine, just above his rear. It swished gracefully and seemed to be a portrayer of his mood and personality.  
"Soft-hearted moron." muttered Rhys.  
Sosaku glared at him. "When I get out of here, you are gonna be dead."  
"Whatever..." he mumbled, turning away.  
"No, beter yet... Hiei'll come. He's always watching over me, and when he finds out about this... Ooh, you'll have no ass at all. It'll be a burnt crisp."  
He shrugged, sighing. "I'm so frightened." He turned to walk away.  
"H-Hey!" Sosaku squeaked. "Don't I get somethin to eat! It's a long way from Tokyo to Kyoto in a freakin suitcase!"  
Rhys waved a hand over his shoulder. "It's getting dark. You should sleep. I'll get that idiot Edan to fix you breakfast tomorrow if you shut up right now. Otherwise, you can just starve for all I care."  
Sosaku felt tears stinging her eyes. "But... I..." She gave up, slumping down into the comfortable chair as she began to cry.  
Rhys turned to her. "Don't cry. Really, don't. Just... go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He turned and left to go into the room that Edan had went into.  
Sosaku sniffled and bit her lip stubbornly. Don't cry. she told herself. Hiei is probably already on his way. He won't stop till I'm safe... 

Sosaku opened her eyes, long lashes fluttering. She glanced around momentarily, finding that she had been moved to a pretty little room, in a bed with a canopy. There was a lamp on a small table beside the bed, and a vase with three white roses in it. She smiled and sat up carefully, finding that she was no longer tied up. She lay under satin sheets that felt very nice against her legs... She yanked the covers back up to her neck in alarm as she realised she was in her underwear. Who the hell took my clothes! she thought angrily.  
Speak of the Devil, enter Edan. He walked over to her, each step purposeful but slow. He carried with him a pair of loose, black cotton pants and a black top with a silver Chinese collar and silver Chinese buttons. He smiled and set them on the table beside her. "Awake, I see. I expect you're hungry?"  
Sosaku blushed, brow furrowing. "Who undressed me?"  
Edan smirked. "I wouldn't let that worry me... Are you hungry?"  
Sosaku nodded petulantly, glaring at the clothes he had set beside her.  
He perched on the edge of the bed, looking very cat-like. That's obvious... But his manner was cat-like as well. He shifted, rubbing the back of his hand against his temple. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked simply.  
Sosaku watched him suspiciously. "I dunno. Surprise me."  
"I don't know what you would like."  
"You can guess." she replied stubbornly.  
He looked up at her, a bit annoyed. "I don't know what humans eat. I eat mice. And rats."  
Sosaku blinked, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised. "Fine then... Pancakes, I suppose..." She paused for a moment, staring at him quizzically. "You... You really eat mice?" she asked hesitantly.  
He brought his hands to his mouth- or paws, as it seems, though they looked like ordinary hands- and blinked cutely. "Yes..." he purred, holding out the 's'.  
Sosaku smiled in spite of herself. "You're so cute!"  
Edan blinked in surprise for a moment, then grinned. "Why thank you." He hesitated for a moment, then slipped up beside her and stretched out, laying his head on her shoulder gently. "You're very kind."  
Sosaku stroked his hair softly and scratched behind his ears, listening to him purr. She felt that she was going completely insane, since this was one of the men that kidnapped her. But he was just... so... ADORABLE.  
Edan purred and leaned into her hand for a moment, then got up. "Get dressed." he said, smiling. "Pancakes are on the way."  
Sosaku didn't mobe for a moment after he left, instead opting to think of the adorable kitty boy. Why was her kidnapper being so kind? It just didn't make sense. She was really confused, and debated some more as she dressed herself. And why wasn't Hiei here yet? He should have found her by now. But after meeting Edan... Would she want to return to her normal life? What if Edan and Rhys had come to take her to some new and exciting place? Would she want to return to that human school, with those boring teachers and tests, her bland weekends... But... they weren't bland when she spent them with Kurama. Kurama!  
She twitched uncertainly, glancing at the vase of roses by the bed. Kurama liked roses... She suddenly found herself longing to see him, to see his beautiful, kind smile... She shivered and sat back down on the bed. She had never thought about Kurama that extensively. She had always merely seen him as a friend. And he had kept his distance, but had become her truest companion. He had listened to all her problems, anything she wished to tell him. She had even told him about her missing her mother and father... He had told her about them on several occassions, since he had lived many hundred years before her, and would probably live many hundred years after. She had always cherished those moments. They would sit together, and if there was a fire in the fireplace, she would look at his face directly, and notice the intensity of his eyes as he spoke of her mother... She had often wondered what his relationship with her mother was, because he spoke of her with such fondness. But he always laughed when he spoke of Damian. She liked that, and she would smile and feel better. Kurama had the kindest of hearts.  
She reached out and plucked a rose from the vase, pressing it to her face. It was easy for her to imagine Kurama's soft green eyes watching over her, keeping her safe...

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys glanced up from the table as Edan walked in, ear-scratch-induced, befanged grin plastered across his feline features like a drug-induced stupor. Rhys glared at him. "What are YOU so happy about?" he asked vaguely, looking down at the book he was reading.  
Edan sat across from his friend and crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair and slipping his arms behind his head satisfiedly. "I got a cuddle." he said happily, emphasizing the 'I' a little.  
Rhys kept his eyes on the book. "Oh? Don't compromise the unsuspecting girl's virginity."  
Edan glared at him. "She said I was cute. That's all. And she scratched my ears. Standard kitty cuddle. Nothing more. Why would you suspect me of something else? I have morals..."  
"I know. I was just kidding." Rhys said quietly.  
Edan seemed content with that and settled back down in his chair. "She's very kind, you know. And beautiful, and innocent. I don't understand what use they could have for her."  
Rhys's gaze snapped up to meet Edan's and he hissed, signaling for silence. He set his book on the table face-down and stood, walking over to the door and pressing his ear to it, listening. After a moment, he pulled away from the door and looked at Edan. "She has no idea what she's worth to them. You don't understand yet, either. Do you even know WHO she is?" he asked quietly.  
Edan shrugged.  
Rhys sighed. "Edan... Her mother was a spirit detective. Tantei, you know? Well, her mother died. Koenma was flippin crazy over the woman, so he made sure that her daughter, that girl, was always cared for by other detectives. And you've heard of the Ankoku Bujutsukai. The men watching over her won that tournament a few years back. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama and Hiei Jaganshi. They'll be after her soon. We'll just tell them all about... Them..." he explained.  
"But all four of them are coming?"  
"I don't think so... She wasn't particularly close to Urameshi and Kuwabara. Most likely it'll only be Kurama and Jaganshi... That would make things easier for us as well, I think."  
Edan stood. "Yes, but what can we tell the girl?"  
Rhys sighed. "Just so you know... Her name is Sosaku."  
Edan looked at the ground, thinking. "Sosaku... Creation?" He glanced back up at Rhys.  
Rhys shrugged. "Has a nice ring to it, neh?" He smiled and opened the door. "Pancakes, Madame Chef." he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
Edan cursed under his breath, turning to go into the kitchen. 

Hiei trudged down a street in Kyoto as the sun began to rise, his frustration driving him to the edge of insanity. He glanced at Kurama, who was walking beside him, looking more than a little tired. Hiei glared a little. "Fox, this shouldn't be taking so long..."  
Kurama sighed. "Well, I do not know why. You have that lovely little THING on your forehead, and it sees all, correct?" He continued without waiting for a response. "The only reason this could take so long is they never went to Kyoto and fooled your eye somehow, or they moved and concealed themselves from it. Either way, your eye has been fooled somehow."  
Hiei twisted his mouth frustratedly. "How?"  
"How should I know? I didn't even know you could fool the Jagan."  
"Me either..." Hiei muttered. "But according to this damn eye, they're not far away. They should be within a few miles..."  
"You said that at four o'clock in the morning. It is now six o'clock, in case you don't know." the fox muttered grouchily. "We need to find Sosaku NOW."  
Hiei growled slightly. "It isn't MY fault!"  
There was a momentof frustrated silence between them as they continued walking. But they WERE getting closer. Not much, but at least a little...

Sosaku walked silently over to the door as she finished with the last of her shirt buttons. She heard mumblings from a room nearby and opened the door, carefully stepping out. She looked into several different rooms, but never found the room she had slept in the night before. They had moved... She didn't doubt that Kurama and Hiei would search for her without stopping, but if they kept moving... She sighed and went in search of the voices she knew were that of Rhys and Edan. What really didn't make sense was Edan's being so kind to her. Whatever happened to evil, cruel kidnappers? So strange.  
She walked quickly and quietly around a corner, listening to the voices. Rhys spoke of her parents and of her friends: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Well, he had certainly done his homework, she thought grouchily. How did Rhys know all this? And he kept saying "they" and "them"... Who could he possibly be talking about?  
Right at that moment, the door swung open and Rhys stepped out. Sosaku whirled back around the corner before he could see her. No luck, though. He turned the same direction as her, and walked right into Sosaku. Their faces mashed together, including their lips. Sosaku went red and immediately backed off, losing her balance in the process. Rhys caught her arm before she could fall, an expressionless look on his face. He held her there for a moment, looking at her deeply, but unseeingly. She stared back, the situation truly freaking her out. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched her arm back. "How do you know about me? My mom and dad, my friends!" she hissed.  
Rhys sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "That could take a while to explain..."  
She glared in fury and before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and slapped him across the cheek. She simply stared for a moment, her mouth dropping open. He didn't move, his face turned slightly to one side from the blow, his cheek reddened.  
Sosaku turned and fled back to the room she woke up in, slamming the door behind her. She ran to the bed and collapsed on it, tears of rage and frustration forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't hear the door open. She suddenly felt a warm body pressing againsy hers, strong arms slipping around her waist. She flipped over, prepared to strike, and she met those golden cat eyes. She released a breath and Edan was embracing her while she cried. She sobbed into his chest and he held her, rubbing her back. Her senses fled her, and she whimpered about Edan's kindness and how confused she was.  
Edan smiled, stroking her hair. "Sosaku... We used to work for some people... A-And they intended to kidnap you and kill you, luring out the tanteis and murder them as well. Rhys and I knew it was wrong. We found you and saved you before they could." He paused a moment and lifted her tear-stained face to look at his. "You deserve to live. I took one look at you and... I don't know... I wanted to protect you." he mumbled sheepishly.  
Sosaku felt her cheeks go hot. "I hardly know you..." she protested weakly as he leaned in and she felt herself moving closer to him. He smiled momentarily, then it vanished and he kissed her deeply. His tail moved around and rubbed against her hip lightly, his ears twitching in satisfaction.  
Sosaku kissed back as she felt him roll over on top of her, slipping her arms around him. Her first kiss from a kind, handsome man who cared about her... And... Kurama was on her mind. Why would she think of Kurama?

Kurama sneezed.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei sighed. "Here." he muttered as he pointed to a house along the street. A common house. Where Kairai's daughter was being held. His eyes narrowed and he sprinted to the front door, preparing to slice it open as was his custom. The fox was close behind, Rose Whip at the ready.  
Then suddenly there was a little black thing in front of them. A person, in a black outfit concealing most of the features, a hood drooping lazily down over the face. The person's mouth formed an evil-looking smirk and fangs sprang into sight. Hiei stood there blinking, not understanding. Then blood began to drip from the person's fangs and Hiei stumbled back slightly. "What the-!"  
The person threw her hood back (yes, "her") and grabbed Hiei's arm, pulling him a bit past her. She made a move to hit the pressure point on the back of his neck, but Hiei was too quick. He was already past her, going into the house.  
Kurama stared after Hiei for a moment and watched the girl. She let out a long hiss after Hiei, then turned to the fox. She smirked again, her eyes growing creepily wide. She licked her lips and more blood trickled down her chin.  
Kurama's gaze went Yoko-cold as he held up his Rose Whip in a roughly defensive position.  
She lunged at him and before he could move, her teeth sank into his shoulder, ripping the skin. She tore away, leaving a huge gash there. Kurama used her moment of distraction and flicked his wrist, the Whip trapping her ankle. He gave it a yank and she fell with a snarl. He quickly reached up and put a seed on his shoulder, the plant growing as a vine and wrapping his wound tightly to stop the bleeding. As the girl got up, he thought quickly. She was obviously trying to kill Hiei and himself, so he probably should kill her. He hated to kill, but it seemed his only option, unless he could restrain her well enough... He reached down and slapped the ground, an array of vines breaking through the sidewalk and encapturing the girl's screaming, writhing form. He jumped over her and ran into the house. She wouldn't be held long, but it would be long enough... 

"Mmm..." Sosaku hummed as Edan kissed her neck lightly, clueless as to what was going on outside the house. "Edan..." she whispered, smiling slightly. "S-Stop..." She giggled softly as he began to leave tickling sensations along her throat.  
He pulled back slightly and returned to her lips in a gentle kiss. After a moment, his lips were away from her and he was smiling, looking into her eyes. "Sorry." he said quietly. "Oops. I forgot. You haven't had breakfast..." He got up and started for the door, but it opened just as his hand touched the knob.  
And there stood Hiei. The small Imiko glared up at the tall neko and shoved past him, going to Sosaku. He leaned over and grabbed her arm, snatching her to her feet. "Come on." he muttered, pulling her to the door.  
Sosaku blinked, unable to resist Hiei's dragging her off, but she looked to Edan, who took her hand. He was as strong as Hiei, and pulled her back. "Wait." he said to Hiei. "Don't take her yet. You have to know-"  
Hiei cut him off by drawing his katana. "You kidnapped Sosaku. What is there to know?" he snarled, holding the sword at chest-level. He was perfectly prepared to kill Edan.  
Sosaku whimpered. "Hiei-san... Don't. Let him explain. Please!"  
At that moment, Kurama ran in and embraced Sosaku, knocking Edan's hand away. "We have to go. NOW." he said to Hiei quickly. The Imiko nodded and Sosaku gave Edan a helpless look, then the three were gone.  
Edan cursed and kicked the table by the bed over, causing the vase of roses to crash on the floor, the roses falling on the floor uselessly. He stomped on one of them and the petals were smashed and scattered.  
"Edan, really... Temper, temper." A voice with a heavy British accent sounded from the shadowed corner. A man, also a feline, stepped out. "Dear brother, whatever is the matter...?"  
Edan glared at the slender neko with black eyes, black hair and black clothes. "What the hell are you doing here!" he hissed.  
The man leaned back against the wall casually. "You let her go. Vered won't like that, you know."  
"I don't care." Edan replied sullenly, poking at the rose petals with a foot.  
The man glanced down at the only undamaged flower, it's silken whiteness mirroring his own pale complexion. "Will you rebel then?"  
Edan sighed and nodded. "I don't want to hurt Sosaku..."  
The man gave a sad little chuckle and turned to the door to exit. "Love at first sight..." he said quietly over his shoulder, the words carrying a wistful, distant tone.  
Edan glanced around the room quickly, then looked to his older brother. "Jacob!" he called out in slight panic.  
The man turned back to Edan. "Yes?"  
Edan glanced around again nervously. "I-I'll need your help..." the words tumbled.  
Jacob smiled slightly. "Of course. Eri will join us too, once I explain things..."  
Edan almost laughed. "What story will you make up this time?"  
Jacob shrugged. "Whatever pops into my head." He turned, waving over his shoulder. "Don't get into trouble until I'm there to get you out of it." He snapped his fingers and there was a flash, then he had disappeared.  
Edan sighed and shook his head. "What ever happened to walking?"

Kurama jumped through the portal to Makai with Sosaku in his arms, not hearing her protests or feeling her struggles. He landed on his feet in a meadow, years of practice coming in handy. Hiei was there too in a second, standing away from them by a few yards, passively.  
Kurama put Sosaku down, sighing patiently. "Are you alright, Sosaku?" he asked blandly.  
Her face was flushed red from exertion and frustration, her breathing coming in short gasps. "Kurama, they were trying to help me." she replied, trying desperately to keep her tone even.  
He gave her a longsuffering look. "They kidnapped you. Who's to say they were not making it up? You are smarter than that, I hope."  
Sosaku opened her mouth to retort, found she had none, and shut it again exasperatedly. She stared at Kurama defiantly, though she was much shorter and looked more than a little like a stubborn child. She stayed like that, and steadily began to crumple. She looked away when she began to cry, glaring at a small yellow flower.  
Kurama sighed. "Don't cry. You were misled: it isn't your fault."  
Sosaku turned away from him and brought her hands up to her face, wishing Kurama would quit talking. That damned fox talked too much. She didn't want him to talk, she wanted him to hug her and comfort her or... or something! Anything but words.  
"Sosaku, please don't cry..."  
"Shut up!" She flung her arms down as she whirled back to face him. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear you talk anymore!" she yelled. She thought for a mere half-second about what she would do next, and it came quickly. She was emboldened by Edan's kisses, and thought that if Edan wanted to kiss her she must be worth kissing. So she put one hand on Kurama's shoulder and pulled him down slightly, planting her lips firmly against his. She closed her eyes and held it for a moment, then pulled away and stared into Kurama's widened green eyes.  
Kurama glanced in Hiei's direction, to find him watching them. The imiko hadn't made a move to stop Sosaku, so Kurama assumed he didn't mind. The fox turned his eyes back to Sosaku, a half-sad, half-pleased smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He pushed her hair back from her forehead, fondly pressing a kiss there. "Little one, be careful. I am dangerous, and you should not kiss me like that. You do not need to get too close to me. And were you not kissing someone else a few minutes ago?"  
It was then that she really began to cry, tears streaming down her face though she did not whimper. "Kurama, I-I... I-"  
Before she could finish, he covered her mouth gently with two fingers. "Don't say you love me. It would only cause trouble. We're friends- nothing more. It is for your own good."  
She pushed his hand away. "I'm not a baby!"  
He gave her a little smile. "You are a child, and know nothing of love. Do not try to rush into a relationship with just anyone. Not myself, in any case. I am older, and much more experienced. You need to grow up a little before I consider it. Do not let it bother you, though. I do not wish for you to be upset over me."  
"I don't care how you say it... you're just rejecting me. Why? Just because I haven't lived in Makai for x amount of years? Because I'm younger than you? Or have you known all this time that I've loved you, and just want to crush my heart?" She knew that was irrational, but she didn't care. She was grasping at any reason- anything to explain why she couldn't love Kurama and have him love her, like in all the best tales.  
He almost frowned, but resisted, saving face well as usual. "Sosaku, we are friends. I am only thinking of you."  
She reached up and laid her fingers along his perfect cheekbone. "I know I'm younger than you, and haven't lived very long. But I can't learn about love if I'm discouraged from loving someone. Especially you! I've known you for ten years, and I trust you with my life. Love is built on trust. That's true, isn't it? And when I see you, I always wonder what it would feel like for you to hold me. You've always been so kind and gentle with me. And I've always adored you and loved talking to you about Mom and Dad, and school, and everything..."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it down. "No. Stop. I am Yoko. Ruthless, lustful..." He swallowed."We're not right. You are far too young and innocent. You are still pure. I do not wish to be the one to awaken the sin inside you." He released her hand, turning to look at the Imiko as he scooped Sosaku up bride style. "Back to Ningenkai, Hiei." he said shortly, carrying the girl in his arms off towards the portal.  
Sosaku whimpered and leaned her head on the fox's shoulder as she began to cry again. It was a small consolation to be held by him, but she had still been ultimately rejected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed, trying not to let him hear her pathetic bawling.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Deirdre awoke screaming and crying, her bed covers flung to the marble floor and her pillows across the room in random directions. She sat up quickly, trying to control her breathing, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. She heard a voice and looked up at the door across the room as it opened.  
"Deirdre! Are you alright?" The boy across the room ran to the side of Deirdre's bed, looking at her worriedly and pressing a hand to her forehead. He was- obviously- her brother, since they were identical except for their eyes. Deirdre had green eyes, and the boy had blue.  
"Devin..." Deirdre mumbled. "D-Don't worry... It was a nightmare."  
"What did you dream?" Devin asked, getting up on the bed and hugging his sister.  
Deirdre squeezed her eyes shut. "Vered... He wants me, just like he wanted Eri. We can't keep doing this for him. We can't keep spying. We'll get in trouble."  
He sighed. "It'll all be over soon, I promise! Just a few more weeks. I'm so close to finding the research... Honest! Can't you hold out for a little longer?"  
Deirdre looked up at her brother. "You can't keep this up. It has to end. Vered... he's watching me all the time now. The next time he finds me alone, he'll... Oh, Devin, I hate to think on it!"  
Devin smiled. "But we're never alone." He gestured to the choker on her neck, a strip of black leather with a large aquamarine crescent moon in the center, with pearls surrounding it. "Damian's here. He'll help watch over you when I can't be here..."  
Deirdre scowled. "I hate him."  
He sighed, smiling at her pityingly. "He's our protector. He will take care of us always as long as we allow him revenge on Vered for Kairai's death. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have your visions, and wouldn't know about Vered's... temptations."  
She looked away, pulling away from Devin and getting up. She busied herself by picking up the pillows, waiting for her brother to go away. He went and stood by the door after a moment and she placed the covers and sheets back on her bed along with the pillows, rearranging them until she was satisfied. She then turned to Devin, smiling forcedly. "I'll be okay. You better go back to bed. We have to spy in the morning."  
Devin sighed and left, feeling a lot more worried than when he had come.  
Deirdre went to the door and listened to her brother's footsteps as he walked down the hallway and went back into his room, closing the door behind him. She sighed and went to her desk, opening the laptop and pushing the "On" button. She waited patiently as it loaded, then opened a Microsoft Word file, clacking away at the keys efficiently. After- how long was it? Ten, twenty minutes?- she heard a quiet knocking on the door. Her fingers froze and she turned to it. "Wh-Who is it?" she called out in a half-strangled voice.  
The door opened gradually, making a frightening creaking sound like that of a psychologically damaging horror movie. She reached up and subconsciously touched the black leather round her neck for safety. She watched the door, every fiber of her cosciousness straining to see who it was that disturbed her in these unholy hours of the night besides her brother.  
A dark figure slipped through and immediately encaptured her in its arms, and she would have screamed if it weren't for the hand clamped over her mouth. A gold spark appeared in front of her and she looked up with wide eyes at the man holding her. Her entire body sagged with relief as she saw Jacob's beautiful black eyes, the slivers of red and gold flashing in the light. He gave her a half-smile. "Shh. It's just me. I need to get you out of her, right now. Vered is on his way, and he's after you. I won't let him have you, so we better go."  
Deirdre loosened a bit and kissed the hand over her mouth gently, causing Jacob to blush and squirm a little. He pulled his hand away and looked away, gulping audibly. "We have to leave now." he said shortly, turning to the door.  
"Jacob," she whispered, "where have you been? I've missed you."  
"Edan and Rhys captured the girl. And they let her go. Well, more specifically, Edan let her go. Apparently he likes this girl very much..." he replied in his cute Brit accent. "But that's not important right now. If Vered catches me helping you, it'll be bad for both of us." He turned back to her and grabbed her hand. "We can talk more later..."  
"But, koibito-" Before she could finish, he had covered her mouth again. He pulled her along with him to the door, resting his head against it, listening. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled her to the window. He nodded to it and released her.  
Deirdre nodded back and leapt through, landing on the ground two floors down. She quickly moved behind a shrub, waiting for Jacob. He jumped down after her soon and ran to her, picking her up so that she was in a reclining position, and ran off into the night. 

Vered glared at Devin. "Where is she? Where's Deirdre?" he snarled, grabbing the young man and pinning his shoulders to the wall.  
"I don't know!" Devin squeaked in response.  
The larger man grabbed Devin by the throat, holding him up against the wall. "Who took her"  
"I-I don't... know...!" the boy choked out, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed.  
Vered released him- dropped him- on the ground, and whirled around, glaring, searching for any trace of the girl. He would find her... And when he did...

Edan scowled as Jacob appeared through the window of the apartment with the small girl in his arms. "Why'd you bring HER? And where's Eri?" the orange neko hissed.  
Deirdre opened her mouth to retort, but Jacob beat her to it. "Edan, she's going to help us as well. You can't be rude to everyone that wants to help with your foolish whims, or you'll have no one to help you any longer. Deirdre may be of some use: her visions are quite handy." he said simply, setting Deirdre down gently on her feet. She smiled to him and kissed his cheek gently, causing him to blush and fidget, and causing Edan to roll his eyes. "Fine." Edan muttered, leaving to go to the next room and tell Rhys.  
Deirdre smiled up at Jacob and reached up to stroke his thin, shoulder-length black hair. He gave her a little smile. "You can't be affectionate with me in front of anyone, you know... They'll be jealous of me. You don't want that, do you?"  
Deirdre just smiled. "I don't care what others think. I love you. I always have, and I always will, darling." She slipped her arms around his neck. "Vered may chase me all he wants, but he cannot stop this." she murmured before pulling him down to her level and planting a long, sweet kiss on his mouth.

Eri watched Jacob and Deirdre through the window, crimson eyes wide open. How could two people possibly be that much in love and not be wed, or mates? Eri herself had been in love for some time now. Almost three years, in fact. She moved around the small house quickly, dropping her hood so that her long black tresses were free to blow in the chilled breeze. She went in through the front door, immediately heading for the kitchen. Rhys was always in the kitchen- a little-known fact she had discovered quite by accident. You see, Rhys was hardly one to express his hobbies or emotions. No one knew what he did for fun. But Eri spied on him frequently. That was what she did when she was curious about something or someone... Most people are content to merely wonder, but she would go and find out about something if she wanted to know about it. Rhys had been one of her first subjects. She had had a brief crush on him, too. Then she had discovered that she much preferred him as a friend. She spied on him for quite some time, and found out about his past and present. When he was twelve years old, his mother and sister had been killed by a terrorist in Ningenkai. They had been praying in a Catholic church when it was bombed out of hatred for religion. Strangely enough, they had grown fond of the human religion. Fate held an important place in their family. Rhys, however, after their death, grew to love the human God even more. He put all his trust in things unseen, and it somehow gave him an edge over any opponent. Eri had confronted him about his past, and he acknowledged it without anger. He had smiled at the girl and said, "Dear God, I'm glad someone knows."  
Rhys had been surprisingly open to Eri since then. He told her of his life and ambitions, and about his old home. He had lived but a few miles from a port in Makai, on an island. That was where he gained his taste for seafood, and his love for cooking. Of course, he would rather die than actually ADMIT it to anyone other than Eri, but he was very, very good at it. So Eri got to the kitchen and paused by the door for a moment, listening for the specific rhythm of Rhys' breathing, and then entered.  
Rhys looked up at her absently, but when he saw it was Eri, he gave a little smile, his cheeks flaring with color. "Ah. Eri, my lovely. I haven't seen you in a while." He stood, putting down his little book, and walked over to the stove, poking at his pots and pans happily. "I'm making fettucine tonight... with shrimp and soft shell crab. I was intending only enough for myself, and have Edan cook for himself and the others... But if you'd like some, it's no trouble." he said quickly.  
Eri almost smiled, but stopped herself. Rhys was the only person that could make her smile besides the object of her affection. She walked up behind him and laid her head on his back gently. "Thank you very much. I'm especially tired right now..."  
Rhys was still for a moment, his breath catching when she touched him. "Eri..." he murmured quietly, reaching back and stroking her hair gently.  
She smiled, allowing herself to relax. "Rhys, I'm being friendly. Not too much, please..."  
"I-I'm not... I mean... I don't intend to... ah." he stuttered, moving away a little, his face turning very pink. "Sorry. God forgive my mind..." He crossed himself swiftly.  
She pulled away and pulled herself up sitting on the counter. "Rhys, Vered has me after the tanteis. I tasted the flesh of a man today. I doubt it harmed him seriously, but I had his blood for my nourishment."  
Rhys looked up at her. "Do you feel bad about it?"  
"I didn't cause any real damage, so I suppose not. But he was a very handsome man. I feel bad that I have torn such beautiful skin. Vered commands, though, and I cannot resist him or... or he..." She trailed off, looking down at her knees.  
Rhys tossed a few spices on the sizzling meal. "Vered will receive his just reward. He will suffer one day- as all his servants have suffered."  
She suddenly dropped her head in her hands, a sob breaking forth from her. "Oh, Rhys! Last night was the first night in months he hasn't molested me! I hate him! I had almost forgotten what it feels like to sleep alone in my own bed!"  
She was cut off by Rhys' gesture. "Please. I don't want to hear... It only makes me angry. I have to try hard enough to control my temper, Eri. Know this: he will die. If not by my hand, then by another. From now on, I will take better care of you. I will protect you from him, whether it means my end or not."  
Eri cried for a moment more, allowing the pent-up sadness and hatred to escape her in a tangible, physical form. She then slowly raised her head again and turned to Rhys. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I... I'd be so lost without you." she said clumsily. How long had it been since she thanked someone for a kindness?  
He sighed. "Anything I can offer is yours. You must merely take it."  
Eri blushed a little. "Rhys..." She supposed he loved her. It was quite obvious now. She was the only one he talked to, the only one he trusted. All he had to do was SAY he loved her, and then there would be no more doubt at all. Everything would be perfect, if only she loved him and not someone else. She almost wished she loved him. Nothing was easy anymore.  
She looked away, towards the door, just as Edan entered the room.  
Her face went red-hot as his gaze fell on her, and she stuttered a hello. "Where have you been? I sent Jacob for you, but he didn't find you." he said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
She slipped down off the counter, looking at the floor. "Vered... Vered had me after the spirit detectives..." she mumbled, letting her hair fall in her face and willing her eyes to grow cold. She had to act normal around Edan. She was even cruel to him sometimes, though she didn't really understand why.  
Edan sighed. "Eri, um... I'm sick of Vered ordering us around. I'm going against him. I... I had really hoped you would want to help because he... you know." He looked away. Was that a blush? "So I would appreciate it if you helped me get rid of him..."  
Eri looked up, her eyes slightly widened. "You need my help?"  
"Yeah..."  
She resisted the onslaught of happiness. "Hmph. I suppose I could help a little... But what's in it for me?"  
His gaze snapped back to her, his tail swishing in frustration. "Being rid of Vered! Isn't that enough?"  
She raised an eyebrow.  
He growled lowly. "Fine. What do you want?"  
She grinned sadistically. "Maybe I'll tell you- when it's all over."  
Rhys glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.  
Edan shrugged, appearing apathetic. "When we get rid of Vered, you name it, if it's within my power, you get it."  
"Then I'd be happy to help." she replied, bowing her head a little.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Sosaku awoke with tears in her eyes. She quickly shut them again, wanting to deny reality entrance to her thoughts. But, as usual, she was too late.  
"We are friends- nothing more."  
She slammed a pillow over her head so hard that it hurt, telling herself that she had just had a nightmare: it wasn't real.  
"You are a child, and know nothing of love."  
She gritted her teeth and it started a headache. She just sat there a moment, trying to dispel Kurama's enchanting gaze. No luck. After five- or was it ten?- minutes, she got up, throwing the pillow on the ground. She was in her little house, the one Koenma had gotten for her with a little divine intervention. She was glad of that. In a brief moment of panic, she looked around to see if Hiei or the fox was watching her. Finding no one, she headed for the bathroom. She quickly undressed after she started running the bath water. Today she would treat herself to a chamomile-scented bubble bath. The chamomile would help her calm down a little, and soothe her headache. That was something she needed badly. Maybe she would even fall asleep under the scent of chamomile... and drown.  
She shook her head, eyes widening. Suicidal thoughts? When had Kurama started to mean so much to her? When had his smile gripped her like this? Why did his rejection hurt so badly?  
She thrust these questions from her mind and poured the bubble bath liquid into the water. She thought for a moment, clicking her tongue when she realized she had left her change of clothes on the bed. She sighed and, assuming that she was the only one in the house, walked into the other room without bothering to cover herself. She squeaked and fell back a few steps when she found Hiei standing there. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move except to hold up her change of clothes. "Here..." he said quietly.  
She took her clothes from him, unable to resist a smile. "Thank you..."  
"Can we talk? I know it's not like me, but I promised your mother I'd take care of you. I don't think she merely meant for me to keep you from physical pain, but from emotional distress as well. And I intend to keep that promise."  
Sosaku blinked. "Uh... thanks. Talk... now?"  
He opened one eye, looking directly at her face. "If you don't mind. I have no ill intentions as far as your being naked, anyway."  
Sosaku blinked again and went back into the bathroom, Hiei following. She slipped into the bathtub amd he sat on the floor, facing away from her. She made sure the bubbles covered her body anyway.  
"You're in love with the fox, right?" Hiei asked suddenly.  
Sosaku blushed and nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Yes, I am." she said hastily, trying to cover the silence.  
He sighed. "You know that's a bad idea, don't you?"  
"Well... It isn't like an idea, Hiei-san. I don't know if you could understand..." She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't take that as an insult.  
He was silent for a while, then sighed again. "I DO understand. I... I loved your mother. She loved me too. That's why she trusted me to watch over you."  
"Then how come you two didn't become mates, o-or have children or something?"  
"She died so soon. She died before I told her I loved her, you know. We had almost no time..."  
"Why was she married to father? Why was she married to someone other than the one she loved?" she asked, sitting up a little.  
"That's hard to explain. There are things you don't know yet, because you are so innocent. You couldn't understand people... hating one another..."  
"Don't tell me you're going to treat me like a child too! That's what Kurama did! I'm not a baby!" she snarled, frustration obvious. She grabbed the soap and lathered it in a washcloth, beginning to wash herself furiously.  
Hiei's brow furrowed. "Being young isn't a bad thing. You have lighter responsibilities- an easier life- than Kurama and I will ever have. You should count yourself lucky."  
Sosaku rinsed the soap from her body and began to massage shampoo into her hair. "Why can't Kurama even give me a chance? Just one little chance? Can I not earn his pity, if I can't earn his love?"  
"That's not fair to you. You should love and be loved in return."  
"But Kurama doesn't love me!"  
"Kurama isn't the only guy out there. You have to get over him and move on. Find someone your age: someone with the same interests as you. Preferably someone who wasn't on Reikai's most wanted list for several hundred years."  
Sosaku dipped her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the shampoo. She sat up again quickly, running her hands over her face to get the water off. "He's not Yoko anymore!"  
Hiei scoffed. "Shows what you know..."  
She glared at the back of his head indignantly. "He hasn't even let Yoko OUT in FOREVER. I haven't even SEEN Yoko!"  
Hiei fell silent, his eyes widened as he stared at the floor. She didn't remember.  
She stared at him. "Wha-at!"  
"Nothing." he mumbled as he stood up. "We can talk more about this later. I have to leave."  
Sosaku sat up. "Why?"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Kurama for you, okay?"  
She smiled. "Thanks, Hiei-chan. You're the best!"  
He gave a "hn" and left.  
Sosaku splashed the water happily and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. Maybe she had a chance after all! 

Eri stalked up to the empty room on the third floor and closed the door behind her hard. She leaned against it and sighed. She had pulled it off. Acting normal around Edan was getting harder and harder by the day... She walked over to the bed and flopped onto it unceremoniously. Good thing they had found an old building to stay in... She had picked out the biggest room on the highest floor. A big room made it easy for her to see everything if someone dared to invade her privacy... And she could get away easier, if she needed to. She went to the center window. This room had three large windows in it, and the one in the middle had a window seat that she planned to make use of. Watching the sun set was a privilege she hadn't enjoyed in a long time.  
She mentally cursed herself. That didn't matter now, so why was she thinking about it? It would soon be over. Vered would die. Rhys and Edan would protect her. She was going to be watched over for the rest of her life.  
That realization was almost enough to make her smile, but she didn't. The battles hadn't even begun yet...

Rhys glanced at Edan for a moment. "What's our first move against Vered?"  
"We need to find Sosaku again... If Vered gets a hold on her, the tanteis won't be able to do anything." Edan replied, sitting at the table.  
Rhys turned down the stove a little. "Who cares about the tanteis?"  
"We have to get Sosaku back anyway, Rhys... Vered wants her for his plan, and if WE have her, he'll come straight to us. That gives us an oppurtunity to kill him quickly."  
"Using the girl as bait? And here I thought you had a crush..."  
"As if that's any of YOUR business."  
"It may not be, but you should be careful. You might end up hurting someone. Maybe someone you would never expect to care about you."  
Edan raised an eyebrow. "Rhys, are you straight?"  
"Yes! I'm not talking about ME, you idiot. I'm talking about a GIRL. I love her and she loves you, so if you screw up and hurt her feelings, you'll have me to deal with." Rhys muttered darkly. "God help me... Go away so I don't get angry..."  
Edan blinked and stood. "Er... whatever." He walked out of the kitchen and headed for Eri's room. Maybe she'd know about this girl with a crush on him...

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob held Deirdre back gently, his breathing uneven. "You should get some rest..."  
She laughed quietly and kissed his lips again. She pulled away after a long moment, grinning broadly. "Do I have to, my koi?"  
"Yes. You need to sleep so you'll feel good in the morning..."  
"And if I refuse?"  
He sighed and picked her up bridestyle, heading for the stairs. "Your room is on the second floor of this place, okay? I'll be right next door to you and Eri's just above you."  
She cuddled up close to his chest. "Okay."  
He smiled, gulping quietly as he pushed open the door to her room. He walked over and set her down gently on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good night..."  
She looked at him for a second, then grabbed his arm and- catching him off balance- pulled him down on top of her, her arms linking around his neck. "Leaving now?"  
The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "I need to talk to Rhys and Edan about what our first move against Vered is..."  
She gave him a long, slow kiss, then let go. "Alright."  
He nodded and left the room, his cheeks burning. That girl... He sighed and shook his head. 

Rhys turned the stove off, glaring at his helpless fettucine. If Edan hurt Eri's feelings, he would pound him into chalk dust. He didn't care how bad Vered would squash them without Edan. Eri had been through far too much already. Rhys took deep breaths and closed his eyes, letting his normally perfect posture slump.  
"Hey, Rhys. What's up?"  
Rhys turned around and saw Jacob standing there in the doorway to the stairs. "Nothing much. I'm cooking, though. Are you hungry?"  
"Well... yeah. If you don't mind..."  
"Oh, not at all." Rhys smiled and began cooking more quickly.

Eri thought she might throw herself out of the window right then and there as she heard Edan padding up the stairs to her room. How in the seven hells was she going to get away with this! She was as dead as a turkey on Thanksgiving wearing a bullseye target on her back. Dead dead dead.  
The door creaked slightly as it opened and there stood.  
Vered.  
Eri screamed and ran for the window to make well of that previous statement, but too late. She was in Vered's grasp. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead lightly. "Miss me?"  
Eri spat in his face.  
That only seemed to amuse him more. He walked over to the window and leaped out, landing perfectly despite the fact that they were so high up. They were gone before Eri could scream again...

Hiei didn't wait for the fox to notice him this time. He just slipped in through the window and sat on the bed, across from where Kurama was studying at his desk. The fox turned in the chair and smiled at Hiei. "What brings you here?"  
The Imiko stared at him expressionlessly. "What should we do about Sosaku?"  
Kurama's expression turned dark and he turned back around. "I've already handled that, Hiei. I can't be with her." He started to write a paper for his Literature class.  
Hiei frowned. "She's heartbroken, fox. As hard as it is for me to say it, she loves you. I'm the one she comes to about this as strange as that is... And Kairai... I don't think she would have wanted it this way..." He bit his lip and looked at the floor.  
"Hiei... It's not a good idea." Kurama answered firmly without turning around.  
The Imiko stared at Kurama's back. "Is it Yoko?"  
The fox's hand stilled its writing and he fell silent.  
"You're afraid of being unable to control yourself? Is that it?" In the back of his mind, the Imiko knew he was pushing it.  
Kurama seemed to bristle. "Hiei, we've been friends for a long time... Don't screw it up."  
"I'm not. You're just being cold. Why can't you trust Sosaku? She LOVES you."  
"SHUT UP!" Kurama snapped.  
Hiei glared at the back of the fox's head. Something seemed strange... yet somehow familiar.  
"You don't understand, Hiei! If something happened to her, I... I-I..." He paused. "Get out. Go away, Hiei..."  
The Imiko snarled and slipped out the window, long gone before Kurama could even blink.  
It was then that a tear trickled down the beautiful fox's cheek.

Sosaku sighed as she quickly dressed. She had made her mind up. She knew Hiei was going to speak with the fox, but she just couldn't keep herself away long enough. She was going to go straight to Kurama's house. She could only hope he wouldn't send her away.  
She began to comb her black hair, though it was so damn short it didn't really need it. It never got tangled. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror. She wore a thickly-striped red and black shirt, with her old worn-in jeans. Not worn-out, just worn-in. She smiled at her reflection. Not too bad.  
She glanced at her floral makeup bag on the end of the bed. Nah... She didn't want to look at all fake. Besides, she had demonic good looks. Why did she even HAVE makeup?  
She put on a black scarf, because it was a little chilly outside now, and headed for the door. Just as her fingers touched the doorknob, she shied away, blushing. She couldn't do this... She grabbed the doorknob with resolve. "I have to." she said quietly to herself.  
She flung the door open and hurried down the stairs before she could have any more second thoughts. She walked down the street quickly towards Kurama's house. She was almost there.

Kurama sighed as the doorbell rang, rubbing his face on his shirt sleeve. He ran for the stairs and the door. When he got there, he glanced out the window. He almost fell over when he saw Sosaku standing there. He opened the door slightly. "Hello..." he said, trying to keep his tone normal.  
Sosaku gave him a sad smile. "Can we talk?"  
He sighed and opened the door the rest of the way, stepping aside to allow her entrance. He wasn't sure if it was a bad idea or not, so he just gave silent agreement. He walked into the living room, knowing she would be right behind him after she kicked off her shoes. He went from there to the kitchen. He didn't even realize he was doing things the exact same way he always did with her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked kindly from the kitchen.  
Sosaku did something different this time. She walked into the kitchen after him, pulling off her scarf and setting it on the counter. The fox had his back turned to her, and he hadn't heard her. She grinned. She could do so much with an oppurtunity like this... She was a youkai too- who ever said she couldn't be seductive? Or at least make a fool of herself trying to be.  
Sosaku gently played with the tips of Kurama's long, red hair, and he turned around quickly. Was that a blush? He gripped the counter with both hands, backed up against it. He wished he was small enough to just hide in a cabinet.  
The raven-haired youkai smirked and reached up slightly to play with his hair some more. "So..." she said quietly, "Are you still Yoko, or are you just Kurama?"  
The fox REALLY wanted to hide then. That was almost enough of a taunt to rouse his former self to take over his body, which could end very badly. "Don't, Sosaku..." he whispered, surprised at his own weak protest. That wouldn't have frightened a mouse away! He felt Yoko prodding at the back of his mind, wanting to be let out.  
Sosaku chuckled and kissed his lips, making a cute smacking noise. Just lightly, so that it was over before it began. She hoped he would want more.  
Kurama pressed himself back as hard as he could, feeling the counter begin to bruise his perfect bum. He really hated himself right then. How could he let himself be trapped? And by a GIRL? Oh, this just wasn't right. HE was supposed to be dominant, not the female. It was then that he couldn't hold back anymore, and...  
Out came Yoko.  
Sosaku grinned as she watched Kurama's hair appear to be dipped into a pool of molten silver. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were a piercing gold. He was... beautiful. The girl could think of no other way to describe it.  
Yoko wrapped his arms around her. "Konnichiwa, kodomo... Kore o mae ni shita koto ga arimasu ka?"  
She tried to hide her apprehension. "Done what?"  
He chuckled. "Sekkusu o suru..."  
Her heart did a backflip. "N-No..." What had she gotten herself into?  
"Yoi... Daijobu dakara shinpai shinaide." He smirked, kissing her gently.  
Sosaku blushed, a muscle in her left leg tensing as she felt the fox's sweet tongue enter her mouth. She hesitantly did the same to him and moaned, closing her eyes. Wherever this might take her, she prayed Kurama would be there with her. Yoko picked her up easily and carried her up the stairs... to Kurama's bedroom.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Sosaku awoke very sore from her previous exertions. She was still wrapped up in someone's arms. She looked up to find that Kurama had changed back during sleep. She stroked his beautiful red hair and smiled. She couldn't understand quite yet how she felt. She was exhilerated, but frightened. She knew she probably shouldn't have done what she did, but she felt somehow happy that she had. She felt... content. She was afraid of what would happen in the future, but now her heart and body were completely satisfied. She cuddled up closer to Kurama's bare chest, wrapped her legs around his and went back to sleep. 

Kurama groaned quietly, opening his heavy eyelids with difficulty. He felt a warm, comfortable body pressed against his and he looked down. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. No... This couldn't have happened. Not this. He closed his eyes, wishing Sosaku would disappear. Worst case scenario- right here.  
He opened his eyes again and gazed at the girl in his arms. He felt himself soften a little bit. She looked happy. He sighed and held her a little closer, unable to resist a smile. Kairai's child was just so beautiful. He stroked her hair gently. He might as well give her a chance... Since Yoko had already taken her... He made his decision and kissed her lips deeply, running his fingers through her dark hair.  
Sosaku's eyes slowly opened and she tightened her arms around the fox, kissing back. Her heart skipped a beat and she rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips.  
Kurama moaned and rubbed her back.  
She pulled away, her lips just barely brushing against his. "Kurama, I love you." she whispered huskily. "I really do. So please... Please give me a chance..."  
The fox chuckled. "I will... But maybe we should get dressed. I don't need any more temptations." He stroked her arm and shoulder sensually.  
She sighed blissfully. "What about Yoko?"  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"You..." She looked away. "You won't tell Hiei, will you?"  
Kurama sighed. "He'll find out sooner or later. It might be better if you told him. If he found out by reading one of our minds, it would be much worse. He'd be furious if we tried to hide it from him."  
Sosaku looked back at the fox, her eyes brimming with tears. "I-I'll tell him..."  
The fox wrapped his arms around her gently. "He won't be THAT mad, Sosaku... Don't cry..."  
She lay on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. She felt very tired all of a sudden... "What... What if I get pregnant?"  
Kurama blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "I don't know..."  
"Would you stay with me?" she asked quietly, not looking up at him. "Of course I would. I couldn't let you handle something like that alone..." He kissed the top of her head. "Get dressed... I'll come with you to tell Hiei about us."  
Sosaku got up, pushing the covers aside and then pushing them back after she got out of the bed. She was still a little embarassed about seeing Kurama in all his naked glory. She didn't really mind him seeing her, though. She wondered why as she stood there with her back to him, gathering up her clothes that had been hastily strewn about the room the night before.  
Kurama smiled as he watched her dress. He thought about asking her if he could dress her himself, but decided against it. She probably would have let him, too. He got out of bed and dressed himself quickly. It felt strange to put his clothes back on after that.  
Sosaku smiled at him, dressed and heading for the door. Kurama followed her, slipping his hand around hers. "Everything will be fine." he said quietly.  
She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  
Kurama stopped for a moment. "Sosaku?"  
She turned and looked back at him. "Yeah?"  
He looked down at the floor. "Ai shiteru..."  
Sosaku blinked. "O-Oh... I thought-"  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted before, when I said we couldn't be together. I didn't want you to get hurt. And now... I-I'm so sorry." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
She watched him for a moment, trying to process the fact that he he just told her he loved her. "A-Ah... Um, please don't be... sorry." she said quietly.  
He looked up. "But-"  
She took his other hand and moved closer. "Kurama, I love you. Nothing will ever change that, okay?" She began to whisper. "And I enjoyed every second of last night... I know that maybe it wasn't something I should have done, but that's just it. I did just as much as you. It wasn't what you did, it was what WE did. I wanted it just as much as you- or Yoko did..."  
He released her hands and embraced her. "Sosaku, when we can, I... I want us to get married, if it's alright with you." he murmured.  
She pulled away to look at his face. "What?"  
He kneeled, holding her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"  
Sosaku felt a tear run down her cheek. "Of c-course I will...!" she choked out, dropping to her knees as she hugged him tightly, a sob breaking forth.

Hiei was sitting in a tree in the park when he felt Kurama's and Sosaku's presence approaching him. He jumped down and leaned back against the tree trunk, waiting. Something was definitely up. Their energies seemed so... entwined.  
Kurama and Sosaku walked towards him hand in hand, the raven-haired girl leaning on the fox's shoulder. They stopped a few feet away and Kurama gave a little smile. Sosaku tried to smile, but Hiei could tell she was upset about something.  
"What?" the Imiko asked bluntly.  
Kurama looked down at the girl leaning on him and gave her a little nudge. "Um, Hiei... Kurama and I slept together." she said quietly.  
"And... we're going to get married." Kurama added.  
Hiei blinked. "What? You mean... You can't be serious."  
The fox bit his lip and nodded. "We are very serious..."  
The Imiko glared at them, unable to voice his anger. He snarled and then was simply gone.  
Sosaku turned and flung herself at Kurama, beginning to sob.  
"Shhh... Please don't cry, Sosaku. It's alright. Just give him a little time." the fox whispered soothingly. "Do you want to come back to my house?"  
Sosaku looked up at Kurama and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll be there in a minute. I just need some time to myself..."  
"Is a half hour okay? Then can I come looking for you?" he asked, voice anxious. He brushed the tears from her face with one hand softly.  
She laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'll be at your place in a half hour."

Edan opened the door to Eri's room, clearing his throat. And, of course, Eri wasn't there. Edan blinked, looking around the room. He searched everywhere for the small vampiress, but she was simply gone. He was beginning to panic. The neko boy ran for the stairs and took them three at a time to Deirdre's room.  
Which was also empty.  
"RHYS! JACOB!" Edan yelled, running down the stairs, four at a time this time. He jumped six at the bottom and ran into the kitchen to find Rhys and Jacob sitting at the table eating. "Guys, Eri and Deirdre are gone!"  
The two men jumped up. "What!" Rhys exclaimed. "How?"  
"I don't know, they're just gone!"  
Jacob's eyes darted around. "We have to get out of here. Vered is near. We'll never get the girls back if we get killed!"  
Rhys snarled and looked down.  
Edan nodded and led the other two to the door quickly.

Sosaku walked over to a nearby ice cream stand and bought a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. She began to lick at it as she walked about the park, careful not to let it drip. She went over to a small playground and sat in a swing, pushing off the ground gently. She pumped her legs back and forth, going higher and higher, licking her ice cream and holding it so that it wouldn't fall out of the cone. She felt her body temperature rising. All she could think of was Kurama. He was all she wanted. She prayed that they would stay together... And if she had the fox's child! THAT was a controversial thought. She knew inside her that she was not ready to be a mother, but if she could be with Kurama, she might be able to handle it. Yeah... But what would happen to him? Of course his mother would find out sooner or later, and that would have drastic consequences. There was no telling how she would react. She could be furious, or depressed, or dissappointed... It could be a total disaster. Sosaku couldn't let Kurama do that for her... But she knew he would no matter what. A true gentleman to the end.  
Sosaku held her legs still and she began to slow herself, dragging her white and blue Vans sneakers across the dirt. She bit into her ice cream cone, trying to finish it up. She wanted to go back to Kurama's house. She felt... insecure, when she wasn't near him. She knew that was the first thing a girl felt after she lost her virginity. She knew this would change her mind a lot... The psychology of it would be a trial. But at least she wasn't with a man who would just leave her. She could count on Kurama to protect her.  
She finally finished her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and stopped swinging completely, heading for Kurama's house.

Sire laughed at the man in its trap. What a funny man, to answer a friend's call without question. Now it had two men in a cage, and was partial to the redhead. The creature had captured the short one named Hiei while he was running through the Makai. Hiei had then contacted his friend by use of a Jagan and Sire had easily caught the redhead, Kurama. They were now glaring at it from behind bars. It was useless for them to struggle, as they had found out moments before when they were shocked by the wards guarding them.  
The creature was now wearing the form of Kurama, laughing at them. "Well I better go check on Sosaku. She'll be waiting at the house, won't she, fox?" Sire winked with Kurama's green eyes and turned, walking out of the Makai cave.  
Kurama yelled and rammed the bars of their prison, only to get himself zapped. "No! Damn it!" he screamed at no one in particular, collapsing to the floor with his head in his hands. "Sosaku..."  
Hiei snarled and sat down next to his friend. "So she's going to be at your house? Planning to rape her again, fox?"  
Kurama glared at the Imiko. "I didn't rape her. It was Yoko. Besides, she wanted it. She was begging for it, Hiei. I will accept whatever the consequences may be. I'll marry her..."  
Hiei closed his eyes. "She'll have your child. You know that. I can sense it already. She... She's so young..." He turned away. "I failed... Kairai..."  
The fox winced.  
An agonizing silence ensued.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Edan glanced over his shoulder to find Rhys and Jacob right behind him. Edan had caught Sosaku's scent nearby and they were going to her. She might help them...  
All at once, they were encaptured by red vines and dragged into a dark alleyway. Edan snarled and clawed at them, trying desperately to get free. Rhys and Jacob were struggling as well, but their mouths were covered so they couldn't yell.  
Edan bit and scratched up the vines and finally got free. He hit the ground running. "I'll get help!" he called over his shoulder. 

Sosaku smiled to herself as she walked down the street to Kurama's house. He had been so cute, making sure of when she would be there. She hoped he really cared for her. He might just be wanting more... um, yeah. She REALLY hoped he didn't. She had enjoyed the experience immensely, but was quite exhausted. Yoko had really taken it out of her. He really WAS more experienced than she was... and he had an amazing ability to make her feel like she was satisfying him as well. That made her feel good about herself.  
The raven-haired youkai blushed. She was only seventeen and thinking unchaste thoughts like these. She really wished her mother was there to talk to about it...  
Sosaku felt her eyes begin to sting. She mentally cursed herself. She was going to cry. If Kurama saw her crying, he wouldn't be happy. But maybe if she was crying... he'd comfort her! She smirked. That would involve being held... and possibly kissing... and...  
She forced herself to stop. What a polluted mind she had now...  
Before she realized it, she found that she was in the fox's front yard. She went for the front door and rang the doorbell. After a moment, Kurama opened the door. He was wearing a silk, button-up, forest green shirt. A whole lot of good those buttons did. They were undone, and Sosaku was acutely aware of it. He was wearing long, loose silk pants of the same color. He leaned against the door frame, smiling at her sweetly. "Hello." he murmured.  
Sosaku's breath caught. "H-Hey..." She stared at him, wide-eyed.  
"Come on in." he said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Sosaku followed him like a lovesick puppy. He led her into the living room and motioned for her to sit. He gave a heart-melting smile. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
She smiled back dreamily, practically swooning. "Not really..."  
The fox sat down beside her, his smile waning a bit. He licked his lips and leaned over towards her a little closer. "You sure?" he whispered.  
Sosaku was nervous. "Kurama... Maybe we shouldn't-" She was cut off when he kissed her, pinning her down on the couch. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned loudly. He pulled away after a long time and smirked at her.  
She whimpered. "Oh..."  
He began to laugh. It wasn't a soft, happy laugh like Kurama's. It was a harsh, sadistic laugh. Sosaku's eyes widened in sudden fear as chains came crashing up through the floor and wrapped around her, crushing the air from her lungs. Kurama stepped away from her, watching her gasp for breath. He slowly changed. His hair was black, and his eyes were an unrealistic yellow. Sosaku tried to scream, but no noise came out. Tears rolled down her face and the lack of oxygen finally got to her, causing her to lose consciousness.

Edan practically shred the door open to the house that he sensed Sosaku in. He stormed on through and halted in the living room when he saw a dark-haired man standing over Sosaku, who was encompassed with chains that had apparently torn up through the floor. The orange neko hissed and ran towards Sosaku, trying to rip the chains off of her. Needless to say, this only hurt his claws. The man struck him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Sosaku awoke on a hard dirt floor. The first thing- things she noticed were the bars about two feet in front of her face. She blinked in the hopes that they would disappear and she was simply hallucinating being in a prison and all. It didn't work.  
"Sosaku..." A gentle voice she recognized almost immediately called her name.  
She struggled to sit up. "K-Kurama..."  
A hand stretched through the bars and reached for her, helping her get into a sitting position. She saw the fox giving her a sad look through the bars and she held his hand tightly, baptizing it with her tears. Kurama reached through with his other hand and caressed her hair, pulling her closer to the bars that kept them apart. He whispered words of comfort to her and tried to keep his voice from cracking.  
A loud laugh came from somewhere outside the bars. Kurama and Sosaku looked over at the same time to find a man with frightening red eyes and red and gold hair standing on a rock platform at the center of the cave they were imprisoned within, his head thrown back while he laughed sadistically.  
Sosaku held onto Kurama more tightly, her arms bruising against the metal bars. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Hiei was out of his mind furious and was slamming himself up against the bars of the cage, only to get himself shocked by wards. Apparently there were only wards on the outer sides and not on the inner sides, so that Sosaku could reach Kurama.  
She squashed her body against the bars even harder, trying to touch the fox and let him get his arms around her further. She felt him kiss her face gently, assuring her he would protect her. She looked over at the man with gold-red hair, who was still laughing, though the noise was dimming. He waved an arm and a huge red leaf seemed to pop out of the ground, with a small girl with long brown hair and brown clothes. She smiled so sweetly that you would never have imagined her to do what she was about to do. She said a word in a language Sosaku didn't recognize and red vines sprang from the rocky floor. Sosaku screamed when she saw Rhys and Jacob struggling within them.  
Another man with light blue hair and light blue eyes dressed in white flew in through the cave entrance. It seemed strange to Sosaku, since he had no wings. He was dragging behind him Eri and Deirdre on a rope fastened about their waists and arms.  
Sosaku sobbed. It didn't make sense. Who was that evil-looking man? And if Rhys was here, where was Edan? Had the cute neko man gotten captured as well?  
Her answer was soon found. Another vine came creeping in through the opening, with Edan attached to it. He was squirming violently, and trying his best to get at the plant with his claws. He hissed and howled curses at the man who was obviously the leader, calling him Vered.  
The man in white pulled the two girls up to the top of the cave (Sosaku hadn't noticed until then that the roof was very high indeed) and spun them around as they screamed, laughing to himself in slight amusement. He then slung them against the wall and the crash/thud noise was practically sickening. He then locked his fingers and slammed his joined hands against the wall, causing several stalactites to fall and pierce the girls' bodies. Strangely enough, no rocks fell anywhere but on the girls. And they were now, without a doubt, dead.  
Sosaku couldn't truly tell, but she thought she saw Rhys crying. Kurama gasped quietly and forcefully turned her head the other way, clamping his hands over her ears. She continued to sob, but didn't resist. She knew that the murders of Rhys, Jacob, and Edan would be far too gruesome for her to witness and remain sane.  
She heard Hiei shout a muffled something, to which the fox responded. She held onto Kurama for dear life, praying he would save her from this.  
Kurama gaped at Hiei as a huge, black dragon appeared behind the small man. He had seen it before, but he knew he would never get used to it. Dark flames swirled everywhere and consumed the metal prison bars. The fox went through a gap in them and grabbed Sosaku, holding her bridestyle as he ran as fast as he could out and away from the cave. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow, but she was just unconscious. Kurama hoped it would stay that way...

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama gently laid a pair of white roses by the gloomy gray tombstone. He read the words there as he had so often: 

Sosaku Yumidashe Minamino

1990-2010

In death she brought life

Beloved mother and wife

He stepped back and gave a sad little smile, even though his eyes were stinging. A tiny hand grabbed his. "Daddy, where did Mommy go?"  
Kurama looked down at the small child beside him. It was a boy child, with silver hair and deep blue eyes. "She had to go with Miss Botan, to a better place, little Inochi."  
The boy looked at his mother's tombstone, seeming to consider this. He then looked back up at his father. "Is she happy, Daddy?"  
The fox tried very hard to save face, even as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I hope so..."  
Inochi smiled. "It's okay then, as long as she's happy." He tugged at Kurama's hand, pulling him away back to the car. "Come on, Daddy! I want to go visit Uncle Hiei!"  
Kurama laughed through his tears and followed his son. He could find happiness in his child, no matter what he had lost. But sometimes he wondered who was hurt more. Was it himself... or the demon inside him...?

End Chapter Ten

Owari?

A/N: Should I do a threequel? Haha... See how smart I am? I made that up myself.


End file.
